Fox Wolfsong-Stormwhisper
The History of Fox~ Little is known about this elf, and even less is complete fact. Her life is shrouded by her own doing, to cover up one misdeed or another. This is what is known from stories, and her journal. Early Life~ Fox was born to Alius Darkrunner and Yaerin Moonleaf, two powerful druids who resided in the Moonglade, they constantly tried to spark their daughter's interest in the Druidic art, but her heart lay set elsewhere, within the heroic image of the Sentinels, and the art of the blade and the bow. Fox was nearly a quarter of a century old when Yaerin became pregnant again, and her parent's attention diverted itself from her and she was let free to explore the Moonglade, and to ask questions of the druids, of wars long past, of heroes and villians, of the world outside her own. Avaric, her sister, was quickly born and Fox came to care immensly for her younger sibling, watching over her in the younger years of her life, leaving her parents to continue their small expeditions to the World Tree, Nordrassil with the other druids. It was on one such expedition that Alius was cut down by ambushing satyr, when the news reached young Fox's ears, her personality changed drastically from carefree youth to cold and very shut out from her world. Fox left her mother and sister, venturing to Darkshore with a druid expedition to find her uncle, a blind seer named Taeril Darksight, when her uncle first met her, he could feel the hatred that simmered in her soul, and knew he had to intervene. Training~ Taeril spent a week to meditate on how to save his niece from her own hatred, he knew he had to teach her of her father's ideals, her father had been a moral man, a man of truth, and justice. By day, he trained her in combat, how to be faster, how to read an opponent. By night, he taught her of history, philosophy and sharpened her mind. When the time came he also taught her some of the druidic magic, how to speak to animals, to calm them, even befriend them. It was around this time she met Rumor, a great nightsaber who's sleek black fur was covered in runes that seemed to glow a crimson hue. From the moment they met, it seemed they had a connection, many joked that they could read eachother's minds. It was also the time when she was given her nickname by her uncle and the other elves that she knew. Her uncle thought it suited her nature, her personality and her combat style, but also it was given for the tufts of red fur at the tops of each ear, the sign of her house from her Mother's bloodline. "Fox" became her name as she covered her real name with it, and she has only ever revealed her real name to a few, even those she trusts most, her adoptive parents , she tries to keep it a secret from them. The reason for this is unknown, perhaps she is wanted, or merely embarrassed by her name, if it is symbolic of something or the other. The Sentinels~ Fox joined the sentinels when she neared her two century mark, spending nearly half a century as a advance scout for the group, protecting her homeland with Rumor by her side. But the occupation was nothing of what she had thought, and soon the boredom of merely guarding washed away her will to continue being a Sentinel, and so she traveled alone, moving from town to town. It was in these travels she heard of a land to the east, and joined others to sail for it. Setting Sail~ It is unknown what happened to the others that made the journey across the sea with her, but from the various talks of the survivors of Lordaeron, she is placed in Silverpine Forest at this point in her life. She became somewhat of a folk hero and legend to the people of Lordaeron, coming out of the night with Rumor by her side to strike the wicked down and save the innocent. When the plague came to the human kingdom, she was approached by the Order of the Silver Hand, who requested that she help with combating the advancing Scourge armies and the plague that swept the region. Distrustful of humans, she was quick to make her mind to decline, but she sensed the purity in the paladins, and agreed to help. For the next few months, she fought alongside the paladins against undead that threatened the land. Her group was approached by Jaina Proudmoore, asking for them to come with her to Kalimdor, to escape the death and destruction. Fox managed to convince the uncertain paladins that if Lordaeron was truly doomed, then Kalimdor was their best option, and she joined the survivor expedition and journeyed back to her homeland. She returned to find her mother had died and her uncle and sister had left some time before her return, but that he had left a small journal and a note for her, telling her to write all her experiences in it, for one day she would require them. Confused by the strange requesting but trusting in her Uncle, she recounted her life to this point, adding over the years for when she would place it behind a large tome in the Cerca Trova library. The Battle for Mount Hyjal~ In this battle, Fox fought alongside Orcs, Humans and her own people to slow Archimonde's ascent to Nordrassil, most of the scars she bears today are from this battle. For the next year or so, she stayed out of any other conflicts, choosing to remain and help heal the land, and the wounded. She stayed along with the paladins she had befriended in Silverpine. Stormwind~ Ten or so years later.. Fox was merely another night elf out to see the world in Stormwind, she didn't keep to her own race, though she didn't keep with any of the diverse people she saw. She merely wandered Stormwind, occasionally visiting the Cathedral to talk with the paladins, some she had known before, other's who were new to her. One day, however, a elf approached her with a offer, a place to stay and to find whatever she was seeking, and she pressed a sigil into her palm, saying nothing more on the matter. Using the sigil she was able to find the Manor Eternum, the home of Cerca Trova, and met Ysondra, the elf who had given her the sigil, and her husband, Shayser. Her life became more populated than it had ever been, eventually she ended up thinking of Cerca as her family. Outland~ When Fox answered the call to go to Outland and combat the Legion, she had never thought what she would find in Karabor, the Illidari training grounds. Her uncle, Taeril had become a Demon Hunter under Illidan Stormrage. But when Illidan was slain, Taeril chose to venture back to Azeroth, on the way to the Dark Portal, he stopped in Honor Hold for supplies, only to meet his niece who was furious with him. Fox berated her uncle for joining a side that went against his beliefs and what he had taught her, and he merely responded that when they had begun, he thought that the cause they were fighting for was righteous, and upon that, he lifted a blade wrapped in netherweave cloth to her, it emanated a soft white glow from it as she took it. A small inscription lay on the long sword, the blue metal of the blade was cut into and silver poured in to form the words: "Ech'Tai - Faith and Justice'"'' She never saw her Uncle again, after that. Druids and Death~ On her return to Azeroth, she took up a interest that had interested her since seeing others preform it in Outland, she want to study the Druidic magic. Under the guidance of Ysondra, and Aquamaroon, two druids of the guild, she began to train in the druidic arts as her parents had once wanted, Her skills as a ranger improved as her ability to commune with nature did, but her newfound happiness with her 'family' and her new practice were not long to last. In the next few months of her life, she had made enemies with many people, and finally she was hunted down, and while attempting to contact with the Emerald Dream, she and Rumor were murdered. But this was not the end for Fox. The Nightmare~ In her haste to seperate her spirit from her body, her consciousness had touched with the Emerald Nightmare, leaving a trace of a twisted version of herself in the forsaken place, and there awoke a new consciousness, a wraith of her former self. Return~ A Druid who was attempting to contact the Dream had drew Fox's twisted image from the nightmare, and when she found herself staring face to face with a golden-eyed elf, she panic and ran him through, killing him as she hurried to get away from the place. In this world, she saw flashes of of her past life, not enough to piece anything together, but as she stumbled from the Forest she saw the gates of white stone, and a word came from the back of her mind. "Stormwind", she muttered, her eyes widening as she had not meant to speak. She ventured inside, trying to avoid most of the crowds as she stumbled around, confused as some faces stood out to her, she came to rest upon a bench in front of the Cathedral, head in hands, her form paralized by exhaustion and fear, it seemed. She heard footsteps to the side of her, and quickly glanced out, her eyes settling on a..she couldn't tell if it was a human, or a elf. Whatever it was, it was staring at her ears, she turned her body away, avoiding the woman. "I know who you are," the voice shattered her concentration on not looking, and she immediately glanced over at the half-elf again, this time her eyes staying upon her, a eyebrow raising in question to the woman. The woman withdrew a object from her robe, placing it in Fox's palm, "Follow this, if you want to as well.", before vanishing. The Manor Eternal~ As Fox followed the sigil, she had seen something in the presence of the woman who had given it to her, the name '''Joyle finally came to her mind. She approached the great doors of the Manor, giving a soft knock. The doors burst open almost immediately, as a night elf stood at the entrance, her eyes wide with a mixture of shock and relief. "Fox!" the other night elf nearly tried to tackle her in a hug, as Fox warily returned it. "You've come back!" Fox blinked a few times, then stepped back, her eyebrow quirking again. "W-who're you..?" The other elf's expression melted into a frown, tears welling up in her eyes almost immediately, as she ran off crying, leaving a very confused Fox just outside the door, considering on leaving. She turned when she heard a voice that sparked another memory. "Fox?" She stopped, turning slowly, a hand drifting to her sword at her hip. The elf before her bore only a wide grin as he looked as if he was about to hug her as well, but she stepped back, looking at him warily. Fox tilted her head. "Shayser..?" She thought she was going insane, speaking words that she couldn't remember how she learned them. The elf grinned even wider, and she heard three clear words in her head that sounded like her own voice. "Welcome home, Fox." The Journal, and continued Life~ Fox has since then been welcomed back into Cerca Trova, and with the library she found a book with a torn and worn cover, a smaller book compared to the others around it. It looked like a journal of some kind. She began to read it, and slowly, she began to solidify the flashes in her head, forming coherent memories of her life, the strongest being the moment of her death, and the seperation of her spirit, and then blackness before the Nightmare begun. She had to wonder if the Fox that she was, was still in the Emerald Dream. Since her return of some memory and her return to the family she once knew, she has been adopted by Shayser and Ysondra, seeing as how her family is either missing, or in her sister's case, avoiding her. She has recently joined the Argent Crusaders in Northrend, seeking redemption in the eyes of her Guild and Family, and the people she once went to war with. As for what she seeks, are the answers to a missing family member, which was only mentioned in the journal, near the end. Fox had only named this person "A.W." within her tattered diary, and only the clue that this person was marked similar to Avaric Felfire's(Fox's Sister) tattoos. This is what she seeks while she stays with her Guild, hoping that she can find this missing link to a part of her past she cannot remember. Appearance General Appearance: Fox stands just shy of six feet tall, not completely out of the norm with Night Elf females, but she is still short for her race. Her dark blue hair is cut short to fall about her neck and shoulders, her bangs slightly longer to hang over a headband she nearly always wears. Her eyes glow a bright, fiery sky blue in almost always, yet seem to fade at times, almost as if it is a conditional thing. Her skin is a soft, pale hue, reminiscent of moonlight, and on her face lie six markings in a deep auburn color. Three curved claw marks line each side of her face, accenting her elvish look, her ears are slightly floppier than most's, at the ends of them lay two small tufts of a bright red fur. Her body is curved like a elf's should be, but not tremendously so, and her chest is nothing extraordinary. Her limbs and torso show finely toned muscles with even the slightest movement, giving her a slender, sleek look in form-fitting armor. All in all, she stands out for almost nothing, and could simply be seen as just another night elf, which suits her profession perfectly. Lately, she has sprouted antlers, a sign of her parent's legacy. Scars and Tattoos: Scars: She has two scars on her face, not jagged or large. One starts from the bottom of her left ear, crossing over her nose to end on the bottom of her right cheek. The other starts on the left side of her forehead, traveling through her left eye and ending on the jawbone, they are a faded red against the pale of her skin, even more faded against the bright sky blue glow of her eyes. Starting from the back of her neck and traveling nearly halfway down her spine lies the scar left from her murderer. Tattoos: On the small of her back lies a intricate inking of a fox's head, colored with Crimson and Black. Another lies on the back side of her wrist, the words are inked in a dark blue: "Cerca Trova" lies there as a reminder to the redemption she seeks. Notable Quotes "You speak of justice, Guard? Here you are beating the victim of a crime another of you committed." - Fox to a member of the Stormwind Guard "Ah, so you know of Avaric, then?"(Night Elf) "Ah, yes..she's my sister"(Fox) "Oh..I'm dearly sorry." "You don't know the half of it." - Fox talking to another Elf on the subject of her sister. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Death Knight